The art of hanging cabinet workpieces and construction panels on walls and ceilings has been a hazardous, cumbersome activity. In order to secure cabinets,workpieces and panels, typically more than one worker is needed. One or two workers hold the cabinet, workpieces or panels up to the wall or ceiling while another worker secures the cabinet, workpieces or panel in it's final installed location. This method is time consuming and costly. If only one worker is needed to perform the same operation time and labor costs could be reduced and produce the same results.
It is known that using different sizes and heights of sticks to prop up wall cabinets is not a safe or stable way of installation. Past inventions involving hydraulic and screw jacks have proven to be very bulky, complex to use and transport and have too many parts.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a simple, low cost, lightweight, easily adjustable and safe method of installing or removing wall cabinet, workpieces and construction panels with great agility and ease.
The construction industry for many years has been in pursuit of a way to hold and support workpieces to make final adjustment of articles such as cabinets, ceiling frames, panels and beams for securement to wall and ceiling.
In prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,130, issued Nov. 13, 1984, entitled “Vertical Lifting and Placing Apparatus” it shows that one must place a workpiece on a single platform and raise workpiece by pushing down on a tube having a handle. This shows that there is no means of adjustability within the device without placing a shim between platform and workpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,760 has the same problem of final adjustment in a horizontal position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,062 shows a base, a top platform and a hydraulic jack, but shows no means of variations for other related workpieces other than a single wall cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,288 issued Jan. 1, 1991 shows device used by first having a base cabinet secured and the device clamped and sitting on a counter top thus limiting it's versatility for other construction related tasks. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,725,329; 5,329,744; 2,242,380; 5,979,854; 4,715,760; 4,955,592 and 4,482,130 show one main vertical support member.
None of the prior art show a lifting and positioning device that has four main vertical support members in it's system, and two separate workpiece holders, excluding U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,592 issued Sep. 11, 1990 by Richard Brennan, Sr. Therefore none of the known prior art devices show that it is a multi-purpose workpiece holder capable of being used in multiple construction practices. In addition, many of the prior art lacked simplicity and a light weight capability.